Cerita Cinta Si Bodoh
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Discontinued
1. Bodoh

**Cerita Cinta Si Bodoh**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, General**

**Rated : T**

**Summary** : Mereka memang sangat berbeda. Yang satu si 'Cerdas' dan yang satu lagi si 'Bodoh'. Yang satu 'Pangeran Es yang Sempurna' dan yang satu lagi 'Putri Toa yang Cerewet'. Apa perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan mereka?

**Warning** : Abal, gaje, ide pasaran, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, typo, grrr.. banyak lagi deh, OOC, karakter bodoh Ino diambil dari karakter si Oh-Hani di drama Korea –Playful Kiss-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Wah ... Lihat! Hasil ujian tengah semester sudah keluar!" terdengar hiruk-pikuk siswa-siswi yang ada di depan mading.

"Yes! Nilaiku meningkat!" ujar salah seorang siswi. Berbagai macam ekspresi siswa-siswi yang ada di depan mading itu. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecewa, sedih, sujud syukur, memuja jashin, senyum tipis, bunuh diri, kebelet(?), _horny_ (eh? Tambah ngaco. Lupakan!).

"Waaahhh ... Sasuke-_kun_ dapat nilai sempurna di seluruh bidang!" ujar seorang siswi, "Aku tidak salah menyukainya," sambungnya.

"Hei kau! Jangan lama-lama di depan mading!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan nada datar. Gadis berambut pirang itu -siswi tadi- pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara pemuda tadi.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" ujar gadis itu dengan suara toanya.

"Kau lagi," ujar pemuda yang disebut Sasuke-_kun_ tadi sambil memutar mata jengah, "jangan sok dekat denganku! Aku tak mengenalmu," sambungnya.

"Hihi ... Sasuke-_kun_ lucu! Kemarin 'kan sepupuku, Naruto, mengenalkanku padamu. Masa kau tidak ingat?"

"Minggir kau! Aku mau melihat nilaiku!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu pun memberikan jalan pada Sasuke, tapi matanya tetap melekat pada Sasuke. Memerhatikan setiap gerakannya.

"Hei kau! Kau tidak melihat nilaimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya iya! Aku akan melihatnya setelah ini!" jawab gadis itu dengan nada sangat antusias. Ya, sedari tadi gadis itu tidak melihat nilainya di mading. Malahan melihat nilai Sasuke.

"Selamat panen cabe," ujar Sasuke datar sambil berbalik badan dan menjauh dari mading. Gadis tadi hanya menatap punggung Sasuke lekat-lekat sampai menghilang.

"_Yosh_! Mari kita lihat! Aku pasti di sepuluh besar!" ujarnya sambil menyelusuri nama-nama di urutan sepuluh besar.

"Dua puluh besar juga tidak buruk!" ujarnya menyemangati dirinya. Ia pun menyelusuri nama-nama yang berada di urutan dua puluh besar.

"Umm ... Kalau begitu, pasti tiga puluh besar," ujarnya lagi karena tidak menemukan namanya di urutan dua puluh besar.

"Heh? Bagaimana empat puluh besar?" tanyanya karena tidak juga menemukan namanya di urutan tiga puluh besar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu belum juga menemukan namanya. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di urutan terakhir.

_198. Pakkun X-10 106.5_

_199. Akamaru X-9 100.5_

_200. Yamanaka Ino X-10 89 _(1)

"Masih sama? Padahal aku kan sudah belajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar." Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara seorang gadis yang menangis dengan sangat kencang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Yamanaka Ino," ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam lurus.

"Y-ya, Se_-sensei_," jawab Ino -gadis tadi- dengan terbata-bata. Rasanya sekarang punggungnya sedang dihimpit sebuah batu besar dengan berat lima kilogram karena mendengar suara lelaki yang ia panggil _sensei_ tadi.

"Matematika, 3," ujar _sensei_ tadi.

"Y-ya, Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawab Ino lagi. Rasanya sesuatu yang menghimpitnya semakin berat. Pantas saja, sudah ada kulkas yang bertengger di atas batu besar.

"Fisika, 2," ujar Orochimaru -_sensei_ tadi-.

"Y-ya, Se-_sensei_," jawab Ino lagi. Kali ini, sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah. Sebuah lemari sudah bertengger di atas kulkas tadi.

"Bahasa Jepang, 6.5,"

"Y-ya, _Sensei_," sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah lagi. Sebuah mobil bertengger di atas lemari tadi.

"Kau tidak tuntas di seluruh mata pelajaran,"

"Y-ya, _Sensei_," sekarang, ditambah satu rumah yang menghimpit Ino.

'_Tuhaaaan! Jangan cabut nyawaku di tangan _sensei_ gay ini_,' teriak batin Ino frustasi.

"Semua ujian praktek pun kau tidak tuntas," ujar Orochimaru lagi.

"Se-_sensei_, berat!" ujar Ino karena sesuatu yang menghimpitnya bertambah lagi, sebuah gedung berlantai 100. Orochimaru hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat begitu banyak benda yang bertengger di atas punggung Ino.

'_Bagaimana bisa benda-benda itu di atas punggung Yamanaka?_' batin Orochimaru.

"Ya sudah, aku _to the point_ saja. Aku, sebagai wakil kesiswaan merasa sangat kecewa denganmu. Kenapa kau bisa tidak tuntas di seluruh mata pelajaran, hm?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Ti-tidak tahu, Se-_sensei_," jawab Ino, "tapi, aku belajar di rumah kok _Sensei_," sambungnya dengan suara toanya sambil berdiri, ekspresi untuk membela dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan, huh?" tanya Orochimaru kesal, "Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar belajar," sambung Orochimaru sambil berpedi medi.

"Wah _Sensei_! Alat pedi medi kita sama!" ujar Ino sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk alat medi pedi Orochimaru.

"Benarkah? Apa alat-alat punyamu lengkap?" tanya Orochimaru dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, _Sensei_! Lihat kukuku _Sensei_, cantik, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil memperlihatkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Waaah ... Kau punya jari dan kuku-kuku yang benar-benar cantik Yamanaka," komentar Orochimaru ketika melihat kuku Ino.

"Ehhmm ..." terdengar suara deheman seseorang. Karena deheman itu, Orochimaru kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali berekspresi seperti sebelumnya.

"Nilaimu benar-benar tidak bisa ditolong, Yamanaka," ujar Orochimaru lagi, pura-pura tidak mendengar deheman orang tadi "wah ... Ada Uchiha Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya memberikan laporan OSIS, Orochimaru-_sensei_," jawab Sasuke -orang yang berdehem tadi- dengan nada datar sambil memberikan sebuah map kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun mengambilnya dan melihat-lihat isi map itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau melakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa, Uchiha," ujar Orochimaru dengan senyum ular(?)nya, "kulihat, kau lagi-lagi mendapat nilai sempurna, ya? Walaupun Nara juga sempurna,"

"Hn, _Sensei_," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke pun memberikan deathglare pada Ino yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Yamanaka!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Go-_gomen_, _Sensei_," ujar Ino sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha, Yamanaka," ujar Orochimaru, "Uchiha bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna walaupun dia sibuk dengan OSIS," sambungnya. Ino pun menundukkan kepalanya karena mendengar ucapan Orochimaru barusan.

'_Aku ... sebodoh itu, ya?_' batin Ino.

"Kau boleh keluar, Uchiha," ujar Orochimaru.

"_Hai' Sensei_," jawab Sasuke dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu selama ini? Pelajaran sepele pun kau tidak tuntas," ujar Orochimaru, "kenapa kau bisa lulus masuk SMA ini? Sebelumnya kau tahu, kan, berapa standar nilai sekolah ini?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada datar.

"Apa karena Yamanaka, heh?" tanya Orochimaru, "Jangan sangka kalau anak seorang perdana mentri tidak bisa tinggal kelas atau tidak bisa di_drop out_ dari sekolah ini!" sambung Orochimaru.

'Gomen, Tou-san. _Aku ... sudah menjelekkan namamu_,' batin Ino. Sekarang Ino benar-benar sudah sepenuhnya menundukkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Aku bisa mengatakan pada _tou-san_mu kalau aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan menyarankan pada beliau untuk men-_home schooling_-kanmu," ujar Orochimaru. Muka Ino sekarang benar-benar sudah semerah tomat karena menahan tangisannya.

"Aku beri kau waktu tiga bulan untukmu merubah nilaimu. Kalau di ujian semester nanti nilaimu tetap seperti ini, aku tak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah," ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar, "sekarang, kau boleh keluar!"

"Ha-_hai_', _Sensei_," sahut Ino. Selanjutnya, ia bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk ke arah senseinya. Ia pun berlari dari ruangan Orochimaru sambil menutup mulutnya. Menahan tangisannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

'_Antriannya panjang sekali?_' batin Ino yang mulai kesal karena antrian untuk mengambil makanan makan siang yang sangat panjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah pada giliran Ino.

"Wah ... Ino-_chan_, ya? Kenapa murung?" tanya Ayame, si penjaga kantin.

"Iya ... aku sedikit lelah, Ayame-_neechan_," jawab Ino dengan lesu.

"Jangan murung begitu dong, Ino-_chan_. Sekarang menunya istimewa, lo," ujar Ayame sambil mengambil baki makan siang Ino, "ekstra tomat cheri untukmu, lalu, ini jeruk dan susu stroberi kotak kesukaanmu," ujar Ayame sambil memberikan baki yang sudah terisi itu kepada Ino.

"Wah ... Ayame-_neechan_ memang baik, semuanya kan makanan kesukaanku," ujar Ino dengan senyum sumringah, "kudo'akan _Nee-chan_ deh supaya tetap langgeng sama Iruka-_sensei_!" ujar Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menggoda Ayame. Ayame pun langsung _blushing_ karena digoda oleh Ino.

"Ino-_chan_ ada-ada saja," ujar Ayame sambil menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ya sudah, _Nee-chan_, aku pergi dulu._ Jaa_!" ujar Ino lalu berjalan menuju bangku kantin yang kosong. Ia pun mendapatkan bangku di samping jendela. Tanpa babibu lagi, Ino pun duduk di sana dan meletakkan baki makan siangnya di atas meja.

_"Jangan sangka kalau anak seorang perdana menteri tidak bisa tinggal kelas atau tidak bisa didrop out dari sekolah ini!"_

Kata-kata Orochimaru masih terngiang di telinga Ino. Kata-kata itu seakan-akan menari-nari di gendang telinganya. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan dan tanpa ada niat untuk memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang sosok yang menarik perhatian Ino. Seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ berambut _raven_ yang duduk di dekat jendela di pojok ruangan. Tapi, di hadapan pemuda itu ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Hal itu membuat Ino menyipitkan matanya, memastikan matanya benar atau tidak.

'Achira wa _..._ dare desuka_?_' batin Ino. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang di hadapan Sasuke.

'_Apa dia ... pacar Sasuke?_' tanya batin Ino lagi.

'_Tidak mungkin Sasuke punya pacar,_' ujar batin Ino.

'_Tapi ... kenapa mereka begitu dekat?_' batin Ino berteriak ketika melihat Sasuke dengan posisi begitu dekat dengan gadis merah muda itu. Tanpa sadar, Ino pun memegang jeruk yang diberikan Ayame tadi.

'_Apa? Mereka seperti berciuman!_' batin Ino berteriak. Jeruk yang ia pegang sekarang ia remas. Benar-benar kesal.

_PSEETT_

"KYAAAAAAAAA! MATAKU PERIIIIIHHHH!" teriak Ino ketika tanpa sadar ia meremas jeruk itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga air jeruknya menyiprat ke matanya yang melotot ketika melihat Sasuke hampir berciuman dengan gadis merah muda tadi.

Ino pun berdiri dambil melompat-lompat karena matanya sangat perih. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mudur satu langkah, dan ...

_BRAAKKK_

Ino terjengkang ke belakang.

"Mataku ... periih!" ujar Ino yang sudah tertidur di lantai.

"Hei! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ino tak bisa melihat jelas siapa pemuda itu, karena matanya yang masih perih. Tapi, bisa ia pastikan pemuda itu bukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>P.S : (1) Nilai sempurnanya dua ratus.<p>

Yah .. aku kembali dengan fic yang tak kalah gaje. Gomen senpai kalau jelek. Yosh! Fic ini dilanjut atau tidak, senpai?

O ya, kalau fic ini tetap lanjut, aku mau nanya, bagusnya, siapa yang menolong Ino di adegan terakhir? Aku masih bingung mau narok siapa, soalnya dia bakal jadi cinta segiempat sama sasuino ditambah saku.

_**Gimana senpai? Keep or delete?**_

**A/N : **Okkay ... senpai-senpai semua mungkin benar-benar heran mengapa fic ini di publish lagi dengan akun baru. Ya, aku author yang bener-bener abal. aku lupa kata sandi akun lama. Dan akhirnya, aku mublish ulang fic-fic yang belum komplit saja. Yang one-shot, aku tinggalin aja di akun lama. Ga tau ngomong apa lagi. Cuma bisa ngomong maaf yang sebesar-besarnya =.="


	2. Orang Baik?

**Cerita Cinta si Bodoh**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, membosankan, ide pasaran, typos, gaje, EyD yang buruk dan tidak benar, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary : Mereka memang sangat berbeda. Yang satu si 'Cerdas' dan yang satu lagi si 'Bodoh'. Yang satu 'Pangeran Es yang Sempurna' dan yang satu lagi 'Putri Toa yang Cerewet'. Apa perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan mereka?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Orang Baik?**

"Mataku ... periih!"

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab gadis yang tertidur di lantai dengan jawaban yang tidak menyambung.

Pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Te-terima kasih," ujar Ino —gadis pirang– sembari mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda _raven_ yang duduk di ujung kantin itu.

'_Sasuke sama sekali tidak menengok ke sini?_' batin Ino kecewa.

_BRAKK_

Ino kembali jatuh. Tapi kali ini ia sengaja.

"AWWWW! SAAKIITT!" Ino mengeraskan suaranya daripada yang tadi.

Tapi, apa yang diharapkannya tetap tidak ia dapatkan.

"Kau masih butuh tanganku atau kau ingin menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri lagi?"

_DEG_

Jantung Ino rasanya akan copot mendengar suara dingin dan datar pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ino secepat kilat bangun dari posisinya yang terjengkang itu. "A-aku tidak menjatuhkan diriku, kok. Sumpah!"

"Ck." Hanya dua konsonan yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda bermata _jade_ itu. Sangat tidak menarik jika berinteraksi dengan wanita, pikirnya. Setelah itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mesin minuman kaleng.

Ino kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menuju tempat Sasuke duduk.

'_Sasuke sepertinya sangat menyambung jika berbicara dengan gadis merah muda itu,_' batin Ino pesimis. _'Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke menyambung berbicara dengannya karena ... ah! OSIS. Ya! OSIS. Aku yakin, jika percakapan itu tentang romantisme dan cinta, Sasuke-_kun_ akan sangat menyambung berbicara denganku. Hahahaha!_'

"Yamanaka Ino."

Ino menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. "Huh?"

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, 'kan?"

"Iya … uhmm…."

"Kin. Panggil aku Kin-_senpai_. Aku kelas dua belas-satu." Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu pun memampangkan senyum termanisnya kepada Ino.

"Dari mana kau mengenalku?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Kau anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi, 'kan? Perdana mentri itu."

Dengan ragu, Ino mengangguk. "Memangnya … ada apa, _Senpai_?"

Kin mendekati Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, "Kau menyukai ketua OSIS itu, _nee_ Ino-_chan_?" Kin menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih berbincang serius dengan gadis berambut merah muda tadi.

Pipi putih Ino langsung merona. "Da-dari mana _Senpai_ tahu?"

"Dari gerak-gerikmu saja sudah jelas. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di taman sekolah? Ini rahasia antara kita berdua saja." Kin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'_Sepertinya Kin-_senpai_ sangat baik,_' batin Ino.

"Baiklah!" jawab Ino mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayo!" Kin menggandeng tangan Ino. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Kaumengerti, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kepada gadis merah muda yang duduk tepat di hadapannya sembari menyusun beberapa dokumen yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, aku sangat mengerti, Sasuke-_kun_. Lalu … program ini dimulai kapan?"

"Ya … kurasa lebih cepat, lebih baik." Sasuke mengambil salah satu dokumen yang ada di tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Sakura –gadis berambut merah muda tadi.

Sakura mengambil dokumen yang diberi Sasuke tadi dan membacanya. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_ … kenapa aku dengan Naruto?"

"Hanya kau orang yang didengarnya."

"Sasuke, aku mau saja dipasangan siapapun, asalkan jangan Naruto." Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Hn…," jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban yang ambigu. Ia memungut dokumen yang terletak di depannya, setelah itu ia pun bediri dan bersiap pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke…."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Aku … menyukaimu," ujar Sakura

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya —mengabaikan kata-kata Sakura tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah seperti itu, Kin-_senpai_? _Senpai_ dari mana tahu?"

"Ya ampun Ino-_chan_ … dari mata saja, sudah jelas kalau Sasuke orangnya seperti itu. Ya … walaupun kata teman-temanku, aku punya sedikit kemampuan khusus, menebak sifat seseorang dari tatapan matanya," ujar Kin panjang lebar.

"Wahh … benarkah, _Senpai_? Kereeeen~ Bisakah _Senpai_ menebak sifatku?" tanya Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"Tentu saja! Ummm … kau itu…." Kin menatap mata Ino beberapa detik. "Kau itu, orangnya ceria, mudah bergaul, umm … maaf, tapi ini sejujurnya, kemampuan akademismu … bisa dikatakan rendah. Hehehe…." Kin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal —tanda bahwa ia sedang merasa tidak enak.

"Waahh … kereeen~ Semuanya benar, _Senpai_! _Senpai_ tidak usah merasa tidak enak padaku. Aku memang rendah sekali di bidang akademis. Bahkan, ujian tengah semester kemarin, aku mendapat nilai terendah. Dan bahkan lagi … aku diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika aku tidak memperbaiki nilaiku pada ujian akhir semester nanti oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_," ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Ah Ino-_chan_~ Jangan patah semangat, ya? Aku yakin kalau kau bisa menghadapinya." Kin pun memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih dukungan semangatnya, Kin-_senpai_." Ino membalas pelukan Kin. "Aku yakin, nanti, kelas sebelas aku bisa mendapatkan kelas unggul dan pastinya, sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Rencana tadi, jadi kita lakukan?"

"Yup! Tentu saja, Kin-_senpai_. Ide Kin-_senpai_ itu sangat cemerlang. Omong-omong, nanti Kin-_senpai_ menemaniku untuk menjalankan rencana itu?"

Kin tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ino yang begitu bersemangat itu. "Tidak, Ino-_chan_. Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ada kelas tambahan. Maklum, aku sekarang kelas tiga. Kau saja sendiri, ya? Aku juga tidak mau mengganggumu." Kin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Baiklah! Nanti, pulang sekolah kau langsung ke ruang musik, ya?"

"Siap, Komandan!"

'_Kin-_senpai_ … orang yang sangat menyenangkan._'

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ah! Mau berapa lama lagi Yamato-_sensei_ berbicara? Hutan? Alam? _Global warming_? Pohon pinus? Pohon jati? Geezz! Pelajaran ini sangat membosankan!_' batin Ino kesal.

Berkali-kali Ino mencoret buku bagian belakangnya. Ya, ia selalu menjadikan buku sebagai pelampiasannya jika sedang bosan. Ia pun menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya sehingga kini posisinya menghadap ke jendela.

'_Kenapa setiap sekolah sama saja, ya? Selalu saja pakai sistem yang pintar di kelas unggul dan yang bodoh di kelas yang bodoh. Kalau begini caranya, siapa yang akan menjadi tutor sebaya jika isi semua otak di kelas itu sama saja? Haha! Aku lebih berpikiran dewasa daripada guru-guru._'

"Yamanaka…."

'_Kalau saja semua kelas itu dicampura saja, aku pasti sekelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dengan begitu … dia bisa menjadi tutor sebayaku. Hihihi…._'

"Yamanaka….."

'_Pasti nilaiku bisa melesat tinggi jika yang mengajarkanku Sasuke-_kun.'

"Yamanaka..."

'_Apalagi … jika Sasuke-_kun_ mengajarkanku dengan servis plus-plus(?). Hehe! Bisa-bisa aku menjadi juara kelas dan nilaiku setara dengan nilai Uchiha Sasuke._'

"Yamanaka..."

'_Ya! Pemuda yang pintar itu hanya untuk gadis pintar. Kalau aku pintar, maka Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menjadi milikku._'

"Yamanaka…."

'_Ayah pasti sangat bangga jika mendapat menantu seperti Sasuke-_kun.'

"Yamanaka…."

'_Dari tadi ada yang memanggilku. Mengganggu saja!_'

Ino pun menoleh ke arah kiri dan—

"KYYAAAAAA!"

_BRAAAKK_

Ino terjengkang kembali dengan posisi yang tidak jauh beda dengan yang di kantin tadi. Bagaimana ia tidak terjengkang? Ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri, yang ia dapati wajah Yamato dengan ekspresi sangat seram. Ino terkejut dan karena sangat terkejut, ia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terjengkang.

"Yamanaka … apa yang kau lamunkan di kelasku, huh? Melamunkan anak dan suamimu di rumah yang belum makan?" tanya Yamato dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Ino pun bangun dan meletakkan kursinya pada posisi semula. "Ah! _Sensei_ bercanda, ya? Suami saya saja sekarang di sekolah, bukan di rumah. Kalau _Sensei_ ingin tahu siapa, lihat saja ke sepuluh-satu dan panggil seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Itu suami saya, _Sensei_!" ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"UUUUUUU!" teriak semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"Apa sih? Syirik?" ucap Ino dengan nada sinis

"Hahahaha! Jadi kau suka si _Teme _itu?" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan panggil Sasuke-_kun_ dengan panggilan buruk itu!" balas Ino denga teriakan juga.

Kepala Yamato rasanya ingin meledak karena kelakuan gadis pirang pucat yang merupakan anak didiknya itu. Gadis pirang yang sudah membuat kekacauan di kelasnya. Pertama, ia melamun di kelasnya. Kedua, ia membuat keributan karena 'cita-cita'nya itu. Bukan ide yang bagus mengajar di kelas sadis ini, pikirnya. "Yamanaka … bisakah kau berdiri di koridor sampai jam pelajaranku usai? Kurasa … kaubisa merenung di sana untuk beberapa saat."

"Ta-tapi _Sensei_—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang, cepat keluar dari kelasku dan merenung di koridor! Pikirkan apa saja kesalahan yang sudah kau perbuat!"

"Baiklah, _Sensei_…." Dengan lunglai, Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kelas itu.

_SLAAMM_

Ino sedikit membanting pintu geser itu. Ia pun berdiri koridor dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding koridor.

"Selalu saja aku kena hukum," umpat Ino.

Lelah, Ino pun duduk di koridor itu dengan punggung masih menyender ke dinding. '_Kenapa aku tidak ke kelas sepuluh-satu saja! Di sana kan aku bisa melihat Sasuke-_kun_!_'

Ino pun bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas Sasuke —kelas sepuluh-satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati, Ino memelankan langkahnya supaya tidak ketahuan sedang mengintip.

'_Wooaaa … kelas sepuluh-satu memang sangat bagus. Dan … apa itu? Gurunya tidak mengajar sama sekali? Kyaaa! Mereka juga punya kafe di belakang kelasnya. Kelas ini begitu sempurna. Eh? Tapi … mana Sasuke-_kun?' Ino pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas itu.

'_Ooohh … jadi si Merah Muda itu juga di kelas ini. Heh! Lihat saja kelas sebelas nanti. Aku juga bisa sekelas dengan gadis itu dan juga Sasuke—_'

"Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Ino pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa pemilih suara datar itu. "Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sok akrab denganku! Aku tak mengenalmu! Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Aku … aku … aku disuruh Yamato-_sensei_ untuk … untuk … untuk meneliti kelas sepuluh-satu. Ya! Meneliti kelas sepuluh-satu."

Sasuke mengerinyitkan keningnya. "Heh! Kaupikir aku anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi dengan alasan macam itu? Kau pasti diusir dari kelas Yamato-_sensei_ dan mengintip kelas sepuluh-satu, 'kan?"

"_Ano_ … _etto_ … _ano _… tidak seperti itu."

Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelasnya dan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa mendengarkan Ino.

"Maksudku … kau benar, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino dengan nada murung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semua, PR kalian latihan uji kompetensi dua bab delapan. Kerjakan semua, ya?"

_TTEEETT…._

"Sepertinya sudah jam pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, semuanya."

"Beri salam!" aba-aba dari ketua kelas sepuluh-sepuluh.

Semua siswa pun membungkuk —memberikan salam untuk guru mereka.

'_Hahahaha! Sudah jamnya pulang. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat ke ruangan musik,_' batin Ino. Dengan cekatan, ia pun memasukkan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tasnya dengan asal-asalan.

Setelah selesai memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas.

_GREEB_

Ino pun menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Ino sedikit heran dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang sekarang sedikit aneh itu.

"Apa kau … benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Ino sedikit menelengkan kepalanya karena sekarang ia benar-benar heran dengan tingkah sepupunya yang satu itu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya … berusahalah untuk mendapatkanya. Aku mendukungmu," ujar Naruto lembut.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Begitu banyak orang yang mendukunganya dengan Sasuke, pikirnya. "Tentu saja, Naruto! Aku akan berusaha sejuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Baiklah, aku lega kalau begitu," ujar Naruto. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Ino.

"Aku duluan, ya Naruto-_kun_. Salam untuk Minato-_jichan_ dan Kushina-_bachan_, ya?"

"Hmm," gumam Naruto sembari mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. _Jaa_, Naruto-_kun_." Ino pun meninggalkan Naruto.

"Berusahalah mendapatkan Sasuke, Ino-_chan_. Bersama-sama kita berjuang mendapatkan orang yang kita cinta."

.

.

.

.

_KRIEET_

Ino membuka pintu ruang musik itu. Ia pun meletakkan tasnya yang lumayan berat di atas sebuah meja yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Haahh … Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata rapat OSIS. Jadi terpaksa menunggu," ujar Ino lesu.

Ino melihat benda-benda yang ada di ruang musik itu. Gitar, terompet, drum, begitu banyak alat musik dalam ruangan ini. Bisa dikatakan, lengkap. Ino mengambil sebuah gitar.

"Bentukmu menarik, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memainkanmu." Ino pun menaruh gitar itu kembali.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, pelajarilah!"

Ino menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau orang yang menolongku di kantin tadi, 'kan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak." Ino membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derjat. "Omong-omong … namamu siapa? Dan kau kelas berapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara, kelas sepuluh-satu," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Huh? Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatmu di kelasmu tadi."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu ruang musik. "Ini! Jika kau memang ingin mempelajari gitar." Pemuda itu pun melemparkan sebuah buku pada Ino.

Sialnya, buku itu bukannya tertangkap oleh Ino, melainkan mendarat di hidung Ino. "AWW!" teriak Ino.

Pemuda itu pun mengambil sebuah tas besar yang jelas sekali berisi sebuah gitar dan menyandangnya.

Ino mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit berdarah karena benturan keras dari buku yang dilempar oleh Gaara —pemuda berambut merah tadi. "Hei! Berhati-hatilah sedikit! Kau kasar sekali!" teriak Ino yang tangannya masih bertengger pada hidungnya.

Pemuda itu mengabaikan Ino. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan musik itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino sedikit pun.

"Geezzz … pemuda yang menyebalkan dan kasar!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Tenang Ino! Sekarang bersihkan saja lukamu supaya Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tergenggu dengan penampilan jelekmu!"

Ino pun mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya lalu membersihkan lukanya dengan sapu tangan itu.

.

.

.

.

_Dua jam kemudian…._

"Arrgghh! Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia tidak lewat ke sini, ya?" Ino berpikir sejenak. "Tidak mungkin! Ruangan ini dekat dengan pintu keluar sekolah ini. Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti lewat ke sini."

_TAP…. TAP…._

'_Apa itu Sasuke-_kun_?_' Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang musik. '_Ah!_ Bingo_! Itu Sasuke-_kun_!_'

Ino pun bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang musik.

_KRRIEETT_

_GRREEB_

Dengan secepat kilat, Ino membuka pintu dan menyambar Sasuke, lalu ia memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam ruang musik.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan tanganku!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

'_Astaga! Aku lupa dialognya!_' Ino pun mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam kantong roknya. Ia pun membaca tulisan yang ada di sana dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

_Sementara itu, di balik jendela…._

'_Heh! Aku akan mendapatkan gambarnya. Dengan ini, tugasku selesai!_' Gadis manis itu menyeringai. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam saku roknya.

"Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain!"

_GREB_

Pemuda itu pun mengambil kamera yang ada di tangan gadis itu. "Kamera yang bagus, boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"_Kuso_! Kembalikan!"

Pemuda itu mengabaikan gadis manis itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran sekolah.

"_Kuso_!" umpat gadis itu.

.

.

_Kembali ke ruang musik…._

"Sasuke-_kun_~ Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, tapi … kau malu mengakuinya, 'kan~" Ino pun melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia pun meraih tengkuk Sasuke dan mendekatkan kepala Sasuke dengan kepalanya. Persis sekali seperti peran seorang pelacur.

_GREB_

Sasuke pun mengunci pergerakan Ino. "Jangan bergerak! Ada orang yang mengintai dan memotret kita!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Ino hanya mengangguk ragu.

Sasuke mengamati seseorang yang di balik jendela itu dengan ekor matanya. Setelah merasa gadis yang di balik jendela itu pergi, ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari Ino.

"AWW!" Ino meringis kesakita karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi! Kaubisa merusak namaku dan nama ayahmu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang musik.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang musik itu dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"Apa aku salah? Tapi … Kin-_senpai_ mengatakan kalau Sasuke-_kun_ akan sangat senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan foto atau videonya?" Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu pun mengisap rokok cerutunya.

"Belum, Tuan. Tadi tiba-tiba saja ada pengganggu. Lalu … pemuda yang bersama anak Inoichi itu sangat peka. Dia menyadari keberadaanku," uajr gadis itu tanpa melihat ke arah majikannya itu.

"Cih! Kau tak berguna! Memalukan!"

"Aku berjanji akan membuat Inoichi itu malu melalui anaknya, Tuan." Gadis manis itu pun membungkukkan badannya. "Setidaknya … aku mengetahui informasi penting, Tuan."

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu pun menatap gadis manis itu. "Apa?"

"Anak dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu sangat bodoh dan sangat tidak peka. Dia sangat mudah untuk dibodohi."

"Haa … hahahaha! Info yang bagus. Jadi … dengan kebodohannya itu, kau bisa lebih tenang bekerja? Perempuan licik."

Gadis manis itu pun mengangguk. "Ya. Dia juga mengatakan, karena kebodohannya di bidang akademis, ia diancam akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah oleh Orochimaru-_sensei_."

"Hahahaha! Itu informasi yang bagus. Tapi … bagaimanapun, kita butuh bukti. Buatlah anak bodoh itu lebih cepat dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Bukan alasan nilainya tidak memenuhi standar. Tapi, karena kenakalannya. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Zabuza-_sama_."

"Hahahaha! Bagus! Yamanaka Inoichi! Bersiaplah untuk pembalasan! Kalau memang aku tidak bisa membalaskannya padamu, anakmu juga bagus untuk dijadikan pelampiasan!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hei Ino-_chan_! Bagaimana dengan rencana kemarin? Lancar?" Kin mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Ino.

"Tidak, _Senpai._ Kenapa dia seperti marah padaku, _Senpai_?" tanya Ino sembari mengaduk-aduk soda float-nya.

"Heh! Masih saja jual mahal si Ketua OSIS itu, ya?" Kin pun mengelus dagunya sehingga tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kin pun mendekati Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa benar Sasuke-_kun_ suka dengan hal seperti itu?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin, sih. Tapi … apa salahnya mencoba," ujar Kin.

"Benar juga, ya? Apa salahnya mencoba."

Kin hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya nanti, Kin-_senpai_!" Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

'_Jadwal kelas sepuluh-satu pada jam kelima dan keenam olah raga. Kalau begitu … aku harus ke sana sekarang._'

"Jika sin sudut empat puluh lima adalah setengah aka—"

"Aduuhh … sakit sekali…." Ino memegangi perutnya.

"Yamanaka Ino! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kurenai —guru matematika Ino.

"_Se-sensei_ … pe-perutku sakit sekali. Bo-bolehkah aku ber-beristirahat di ruang UKS?" ujar Ino dengan tangannya masih di perutnya.

"Ya, silahkan! Ami, tolong Ino pergi ke UKS," perintah Kurenai.

"Ti-tidak u-usah, _Sensei_. A-aku bisa sendiri, kok." Ino masih berbicara terbata-bata karena menahan rasa sakitnya —pura-pura.

Ino pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Setelah sampai, Ino berkata kepada Kurenai, "Permisi, _Sensei_."

Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hn."

_SLAAMM_

Beberapa langkah, Ino masih memegang perutnya. Tetapi, ketika ia sudah berada cukup jauh dari kelasnya, ia pun berlari menuju tempat Sasuke berolah raga.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE! DI SINI!" Terdengar beberapa siswa yang sedang asyik bermain basket itu.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke men-_dribble_ bola basket yang ada di depannya. Setelah itu, ia pun mengopor bola itu kepada teman se-timnya.

"_STOOOOOPPP_!"

Semua siswa-siswi menghentikan aktifitas mereka masing-masing mendengar sebuah teriakan itu. Mata mereka pun tertuju pada seseorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri di atas kursi penonton yang paling atas.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pun menghidupkan toa yang digenggamnya. "PERHATIAN PERHATIAN, SEPULUH-SATU! SAYA, YAMANAKA INO DARI KELAS SEPULUH-SEPULUH, AKAN MENYAMPAIKAN SESUATU KEPADA KALIAN."

Semua orang tercengang melihat kelakuan gadis pirang pucat itu.

'Kuso_! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_' umpat batin Sasuke.

"SAYA AKAN MEMBACAKAN SEBUAH PUISI UNTUK KALIAN."

"UUUUUU!" teriak semua siswa yang ada di sana.

"PUISI INI, KHUSUS UNTUK SESEORANG YANG PALING TAMPAN DI DUNIA, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"UUUUU!" teriak semua siswa —lagi.

"PUISIKU BERJUDUL…." Gadis itu sepertinya lupa lagi dengan dialognya. Ia pun mengambil secarik kertas dari saku roknya. "PUISIKU BERJUDUL, PANGERAN TAMPANKU."

"Segitu tampannyakah kau Sasuke? Sampai-sampai seoang gadis nekat melakukan itu?" goda Sai —teman Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau!"

"PANGERANKU … MATAMU SETAJAM PISAU YANG ADA DI DAPUR RUMAHKU."

"UUUUUU!" teriak siswa itu lagi.

"HIDUNGMU … SETAJAM SEGITIGA SIKU-SIKU."

"Hahahaha! Gadis gila!" komentar salah satu dari siswa kelas sepuluh-satu.

"RAMBUTMU … SEPERTI—HHMMPPHH!"

Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut pirang itu menghilang.

"Kemana dia?" Para siswa kelas sepuluh-satu bertanya keheranan karena gadis berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Siapa yang tadi mengacau di kelasku?" Tiba-tiba, seorang guru berwajah sangar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari semua siswa kelas sepuluh-satu. Mereka terlalu takut jika sudah berurusan dengan Ibiki-sensei.

"Sekarang, LANJUTKAN OLAH RAGA KALIAN!"

Semua siswa pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibiki.

.

.

.

.

"HHMMPPHH!" Ino berkali-kali berusaha melepaskan tangan pemuda itu dari mulutnya.

"Diamlah kau!"

"HMMPPHH!" Ino pun menggigit tangan pemuda yang membekapnya itu.

"AWW!" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun meringis kesakitan karena tangannya digigit sangat keras. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kenapa kau membekapku, huh?" tanya Ino denga nada yang sangat kesal.

"…"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei! Sabaku Gaara! Kenapa kau membekapku?"

"Suaramu menggangguku," ujar pemuda itu singkat. Setelah itu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"ARRGGHH! Kau menjengkelkan! Rencanaku gagal lagi!" umpat Ino.

Andai Ino mengerti, jika ia melanjutkan rencananya, ia pasti akan kena pasal berlapis. Yang pertama, berbohong kepada Kurenai-_sensei_ yang merupakan salah satu guru sangar di sekolah. Dan mengacaukan kelas seorang Ibiki-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru terganas.

.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha! Gadis tadi nekat sekali? Tapi … kalau aku yang ia buatkan puisi, pasti akan kuterima," ujar salah satu teman Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tidak untuk pangeran kita yang satu ini," tambah Sai yang membuat emosi Sasuke meningkat.

"Diam kalian!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dari tempat duduknya. '_Siapa Yamanaka Ino? Dia pasti menyukai Sasuke._'

"Dengarkan semua!"

Semua siswa kelas sepuluh-satu itu pun mengarah ke depan —ke arah ketua kelas mereka, Neji.

"OSIS mengadakan sebuah program khusus untuk kelas sepuluh-satu dengan sepuluh-sepuluh."

Semua siswa pun mulai serius mendengar setiap kata-kata ketua kelas mereka.

"Program ini semacam tutor sebaya. Kalian, kelas sepuluh-satu, harus menjadi tutor untuk kelas sepuluh-sepuluh."

"HUUU! Tidak asyiiikk!" teriak semua murid.

"Jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan protes kepada Orochimaru-_sensei_. Saya akan membacakan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Yang pertama, Hyuuga Neji dengan Rock Lee. Kedua, Haruno Sakura dengan Namikaze Naruto. Tiga, Shimura Sai dengan Hotaru. Empat, Aburame Shino dengan Sakon…."

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Sembilan belas, Uchiha Sasuke dengan Ukon. Dan terakhir … Sabaku Gaara dengan…."

_SLAAMM_

"Dari mana saja kau, Gaara? Kau sering cabut kelas akhir-akhir ini," omel Neji tiba-tiba ketika pemuda berambut merah itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dan terakhir, Sabaku Gaara dengan Yamanaka Ino."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yo! Akhirnya, aku update juga fic satu ini. Yah … ceritanya tambah lama tambah gaje, ya? Maafkan aku T.T<p>

Lagi, aku buat gentong pasir yang Gaara sandang, aku rubah dengan gitar. Maafkan saya, mas Masashi….

Aku minta concrit-nya, minna. Supaya chapter depan bisa aku perbaiki.

R&R minna :3


End file.
